


Interlude

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Taboo Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 又名《非典型婚礼》，《Prelude》系列的一个奇奇怪怪的后续，不是传统意义上的triple
Relationships: Aleksei Miranchuk/Anton Miranchuk, Paulo Dybala/Aleksandr Golovin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Interlude

Interlude

Bgm: Canvas-Lotus 

亚历山大·戈洛温/米兰丘克兄弟

又名《非典型婚礼》，《Prelude》系列的一个奇奇怪怪的后续，不是传统意义上的triple

1.

亚历山大是在学校认识的米兰丘克兄弟。

一开始只是哥哥阿列克谢，那天是个星期一，前一天晚上亚历山大赶了红眼航班从都灵飞回摩纳哥，为了参加素描课的模拟考试。

当时他心情不太好，不仅仅是因为这门课被安排在了一大早上，也是因为那个周末他在都灵同迪巴拉小吵了一架，本来好好的周末相聚最后不了了之。

最开始既危险又刺激的热恋期过去了他们都需要一段不长不短的时间去适应接下来的生活，当然亚历山大也不想再和迪巴拉操着磕磕绊绊的非母语语言为了一点琐事没完没了地抬杠。

阿列克谢是那天老师临时聘来的素描考试人体模特，也不知道是不是因为生性腼腆，摆姿势的时候他整个人都有一种奇怪的僵硬感——想要抬头挺腰但又忍不住含胸缩背。

亚历山大的画板恰好就架在他的正前方，说实话那个角度采光并不是特别好，但是也足以把这场徒增麻烦的模拟考糊弄过去。至于模特，是男的或是女的，年轻或者垂垂老矣，笑逐颜开或者死板教条，对他来说其实没有那么重要。

只是今天这个模特好像卧蚕比较重，耗费了他些许时间多带了两笔。其实他也不想让自己显得那么敷衍，但实在是心情不好。

好在这些都是他以前练习过成百上千遍的内容怎么发挥都不至于拿不出手，如果不是分贝感人的电话铃声在只有沙沙的笔触声此起彼伏的画室里突然炸开，到此为止一切都还算顺利。

铃声的音乐是哥萨克民谣《黑乌鸦》，亚历山大还在莫斯科的时候听过。

这种感觉很奇怪，就像是铺满鲜花四季如春的地中海沿岸小城与一场突如其来的凌汛狭路相逢，温暖的阳光还没来得及藏入冬日的阴翳之下，顿河流域的冬天早已席卷而来。

素描课的教授很不高兴，他向来是要求学生们在上课期间把手机调至振动或者静音的，刚刚的铃声无疑是坏了他的规矩。

也因此，他今天发起脾气来格外地理直气壮，简直把高音低吼同胸腔共鸣发挥到了极致。

在教授咆哮了十分钟有余后，亚历山大正前方那个刚刚团成思想者的“雕像”活了，他为难的挠了挠打理的还算争气乖巧的头毛，犹犹豫豫地举起了手，一开口就是亚历山大熟悉的俄式法语，“C’est mon téléphone qui sonna（是我的电话响了）… ”

2.

和同样乡音难改的阿列克谢互留联系方式是下课之后的事情了。

亚历山大不觉得自己有多喜欢对方，但是相似的文化背景足以拉满他对一个素未谋面的陌生人的好感，再说直接点，他确实快被三点一线的异乡生活磨光了生活的热情。他不觉得自己和迪巴拉之间出现了什么大的问题，只是他们俩的关系像一台无限高速运转的机器，周而复始地重复相同的动作，最终也因为摩擦发出了难听的嘎吱声。

亚历山大算得上某种意义上的社恐，但有一部分的缘由也是来自于他缺少惊喜的生活。

以前是这样的，他很怕以后也会是这样。

而认识安东就是几周后的事情了，地点是亚历山大刚来摩纳哥时负责绘制壁画的那家酒吧，也不知道是不是老板总是供应着摩纳哥最甘冽的伏特加，渐渐地这里成了这个弹丸小国的斯拉夫语系人的聚集地，亚历山大也曾在午夜时分在卡座和舞池中间穿梭，他享受着熟悉的发音和语法带去的安全感而不会感到半分嘈杂，但始终都没有想过去融入。

阿列克谢的出现给了亚历山大出门社交的勇气，安东则是在他再次选择逃跑之前适时地从天而降。

“你是阿列克谢？”亚历山大下意识吞了吞口水去湿润自己因为紧张而季度干涩的喉咙。

安东的背后就是他几个月前完工的被鲜花包围的海伦画像，海伦的白裙子因为氧化在灯光下微微泛黄。

安东好像早已习惯了被认错这件事，他没什么期待地纠正了一下，“不，我是安东，阿廖沙的弟弟。”尔后才饶有兴趣地打量着这位不速之客，“你是阿廖沙的朋友吗？我没有见过你啊。”

亚历山大一下子就红了脸，他窘迫地咬了自己舌头一下，“啊…抱歉。”

眼前这个阿列克谢的复制粘贴版本似乎并没有那么畏生，“如果你想的话，我可以打电话给阿廖沙，他应该已经从便利店下班了。”

3.

米兰丘克兄弟确实是类似于亚历山大知识盲区般的存在。

从克拉斯诺亚尔斯克边疆区到莫斯科，再从莫斯科辗转落脚摩纳哥，两兄弟几乎未曾分开过。平时一整天十几二十欧的工资再加上偶尔在高等造型艺术学院的打零工做模特的钱也让他们俩过的还算不错，物质生活马马虎虎精神生活也算是富足。

“只要不是一个人窝在出租公寓过活”，阿廖沙是这么形容的，“我们之分开过一次，托沙当时去了爱沙尼亚做工，那段日子确实很让人沮丧。”

亚历山大不确定那是不是自己的错觉，他觉得刚刚阿列克谢说那话时语气很暧昧——对，就是暧昧，那种感觉像是被煨干水分的果酱，被盛在勺子里最后还是依依不舍地落回容器中。

可能双胞胎就是这样？曾经是个孤独的孩子现在是个社恐人士的亚历山大悻悻地想。

伏特加下去三杯，这还属于俄罗斯人可接受的酒量范畴之内，亚历山大喝的略有些眼觞耳热，他没有在意阿列克谢一直搭在安东大腿上的手，只是敏感地捕捉到了对面抛来的问题：“你还是单身吗？”

“不是”，亚历山大有点心虚地想起迪巴拉，他好像有两天没给远在意大利的那位发过消息了，美其名曰是为了冷静，倒不如说是懒。

问这话的是安东，他刚说完就被他哥哥拧了一把。

“托沙——”阿列克谢略带责怪意味地瞪了他一眼。

安东很显然不觉得自己有什么问题，“单不单身并不影响那件事不是吗？”

阿列克谢攒着的眉头始终没有松开，他只是对这个问题避而不谈，“那不一样。”

亚历山大感觉到了困惑，他警觉地挺直脊背，不确定自己是被拉进了一场不能透露一丝消息的非法交易还是要被这两兄弟卖到地中海对岸充当人肉沙包。

最终还是安东沉不住气，不顾阿列克谢的阻止边挠头边说：“我们俩缺一个证婚人，你能帮帮忙吗？”

4.

亚历山大必须承认，那一刻他吓傻了。

“…你们俩谁结婚？”他觉得自己有点晕。

“不，是我们俩结婚。”安东一本正经地解释着，全不顾他哥已经头痛地捂住了脑袋。

亚历山大有点不确定，俄罗斯和摩纳哥到底是哪国的婚姻法允许亲兄弟可以结婚了。

“你一定觉得我们俩是怪胎对不对。”阿列克谢小声嘟囔着，他微笑地有些勉强。

一阵尴尬的寂静过后，亚历山大好像接受了现实，他想起了古希腊悲剧选修课上看到过的“安提戈尼情结”，那种纯粹的不含性爱的为爱而自愿牺牲生命的潜意识心理他不确定是否存在，但刚刚被和盘托出摆在他面前的感情似乎也不是假的。

与此同时，他好像也明白了兄弟俩断根飘萍似的离开俄罗斯是为了什么了。

虽然这好像违反了一些所谓的教条，但亚历山大还是听到自己说了好。

传统的俄罗斯人的婚姻习俗颇为繁多。说媒时讲究单日说媒，忌讳星期三、星期五和12号。相亲时要祷告，并还要围桌走三圈。订婚名堂更多，如喝糖水定终身，一牧师主持订婚仪式后双方才可开始筹备结婚。

而现在，亚历山大不确定今天是几号是星期几，也不确定大半夜在海边为一对亲兄弟主持婚礼到底会不会得到上帝的祝福。总而言之夜色如水，他们用花坛里采撷的石竹代替新娘捧花，在念过记得磕磕绊绊的祝词之后，至今还在让亚历山大混淆的兄弟俩在海风中交换了亲吻。

“我们是不是还差去给烈士鲜花？”安东看着阿列克谢笑的同时，把他们临时抓来的牧师也逗笑了。

“以后会有机会的。”阿列克谢答道。

同新人告别回去的路上，亚历山大收到了迪巴拉发来的信息，问他今天晚上有没有遇到什么趣事，这是迪巴拉缓和气氛的惯常套路了。

亚历山大想了想，很认真地回道：我参加了一场有意思的婚礼。


End file.
